stupid_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Willow
WiIIow is lesbian or bi. Willow and Sundew is the best ship for a million reasons. Willow hates getting mad because she says it is tiring, proving that she has a different outlook on life than many other dragons in the series do, including Sundew. Willow is kind and sweet even to Nettle who is largely disliked. Willow is described as 'sparkling, beautiful, wonderdragon,' by Sundew. A crocodile? A monitor lizard? Oh, a Gila monster! Those things are ''cranky. I nearly got into a fight with one last two moons night, because I stepped on its tail, but I obviously didn't mean to! Hey, maybe it's the same one!” - To Sundew about a random Gila monster “You ''know they don’t! There’s a monster inside them. There’s a monster leading them. If you scatter your anger around like dandelion seeds, you’ll hurt everyone, tire yourself out, and end up with a bunch of indignant dandelions. But if you summon it all together and aim for the monsters, you‘ll win. I know you will. Because you’re Sundew, my forever dragon.” ''- To Sundew, trying to be wise and failing ''"Don't you think ''thump is a terrible word? I mean, that's what most dragons would say our hearts are doing, but it doesn't feel ''thumpy to me. ''Pulse doesn't seem right either. Beat sounds too violent. It's not quite tapping. There should be a better word for this." ''- To Sundew about science "Oh! That's too bad. ''I ''had just decided to camp out by this pond until it emerges so I could murder it for you." ''- To Sundew, when Sundew decides to spare the frog's life in Willow's honor ''"Well, no one has ever offered to ''not murder a frog for me before ... It's very magnanimous of you." ''- To Sundew, still about the frog, trying to use big words and ending up sounding very silly. "Hazel ''is a friend of mine, like all the dragonets our age in the village. But if what you're ''really ''asking is 'Hey, Willow, have you by any chance fallen in love with some other dragon while I abandoned you to go start a war and frolic with SilkWings?' the answer is no, I haven't, you're still the only dragon for me, even when you ask silly veiled questions." ''- To Sundew when she asks about Hazel, pretending to still love her. ''"And you're still the only dragon for me, too, Willow, light of my life, I promise I will never fall for a beautiful SilkWing and leave you." ''- To Sundew, teasingly prompting her to say something romantic ''"I think you mean, 'Aw, you're my forever dragon, too, Willow.'" - ''To Sundew, teasingly prompting her again FACTS: * It has been revealed that Willow is a pacifist. However, according to Tui, it is not welcome amongst her tribe. * Willow is lEsBiAn!!!!! * Willow also says that she has a cockatoo named “Talkatoo”, which reveals that LeafWings have pets, and that cockatoos live on Pantala. It is also confirming that Willow has the mind of a two-week-old dragonet. Category:LeafWings Category:Female Category:LGBTQ